Comme des frères, ou presque
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: James Potter et Sirius Black. Aux yeux de tous, le lien fraternel qui les unis ne peut être ignoré, bien qu'ils ne soient pas unis par le sang. Néanmoins, malgré les apparences, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'amitié. Aussi forte soit-elle... YAOI James x Sirius


Bonjour, bonjour !

Après celle-ci, il ne restera plus qu'une fanfiction à déplacer de fanfic-fr à ici. C'est encore une fois du yaoi (oui, c'est incurable) et entre deux personnages des Maraudeurs. Je suis une grande fan du Sirius x Remus, mais comme on s'imaginait Sirius et James ensembles, avec une très bonne amie, à l'époque du lycée, mon histoire est sur ce pairing.

Bonne lecture !

_**Comme des frères, ou presque**_

Il était de notoriété publique, à Poudlard, que le grand James Potter était fou amoureux de Lily Evans : une autre élève de Gryffondor, se trouvant dans la même classe que lui. Et que cet amour était né depuis longtemps déjà. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir régulièrement le brun tentait de convaincre la belle de sortir avec lui. Le résultat était toujours le même : un refus pur et simple. Cela ne l'empêchais pas de persévérer, bien au contraire.

Cependant, contrairement aux apparences, James Potter n'avait jamais été amoureux de Lily Evans. Ni d'aucune autre fille à Poudlard. Ses nombreuses petites amies, ainsi que sa fausse obsession pour sa camarade de classe, lui permettaient de cacher son seul et véritable fantasme : Sirius Black, son meilleur ami.

Personne n'ignorait leur lien si unique. Tout le monde les considérait comme des frères. Une partie de l'école les admirait, tandis que l'autre partie aurait plutôt préféré qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais, ou qu'ils n'existent tout simplement pas.

En effet, les deux jeunes hommes passaient une bonne partie de leur temps à faire de nombreuses blagues et autres facéties. Le nombre de retenues qu'ils avaient reçus constituait un véritable record à Poudlard. Tout comme le nombre de points qu'ils réussissaient à apporter à leur maison, malgré cela.

Ils étaient parmi les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard et se démarquait également au Quidditch. James était attrapeur, ainsi que capitaine de l'équipe, tandis que Sirius était poursuiveur.

Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas difficiles de constater à quel point ils étaient proches. Et heureusement pour James, personne n'avait encore remarqué à quel point il souhaitait un tout autre rapprochement entre eux. Pas même Sirius. Le brun avait tout fait pour le cacher.

Après tout, il n'avait pas à se plaindre : il dormait dans le même dortoir que lui, passait la majorité de ses journées en sa compagnie (voire même certaines retenues) et pouvait même l'observer sous la douche après un bon entraînement de Quidditch!

Sauf que cela ne pouvait plus lui suffire. D'autant plus que sa frustration deviendrait davantage insupportable pendant les vacances d'été. Sirius devait en effet emménager chez lui à cette date. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à en accepter la raison, même si cet événement le rendait fou de joie.

Aux dernières vacances, Sirius avait été obligé de retourner chez lui. Ordre de sa mère. Il avait refusé net l'invitation, du moins au début. Un soir, quelques jours avant le départ des élèves ne souhaitant pas rester au château pour cette période, le jeune homme avait dû changer d'avis. Son petit frère, Regulus Black, s'était déplacé à la table des Gryffondor pour lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler « en privé ».

Et ce fut seulement au dortoir, où Sirius les attendait, qu'ils apprirent la mauvaise nouvelle. Si James avait pu deviné pourquoi sa mère voulait tellement voir son « traître à son sang de fils », il n'aurait JAMAIS laissé Sirius partir. Tout au long des vacances, son mauvais pressentiment n'avait fait que s'accroître, jour après jour.

De son côté, Remus ressentait la même peur et ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler son inquiétude grandissante. Malheureusement, leurs instincts ne s'étaient pas trompés... Quand Sirius revint à Poudlard, il semblait avoir considérablement changé.

Son sourire sonnait faux et, pour la première fois de sa vie, James fut frappé par la pâleur de sa peau. Il ressemblait presque à un fantôme... Et, en l'observant, le brun aurait pu jurer qu'il avait également maigri.

Un regard vers Remus, dont l'expression semblait tout aussi stupéfaite, le confirma dans son idée: il s'était passé quelque chose d'important au 12 square Grimmaurd. Mais ils avaient beau interroger Sirius, celui-ci refusait de dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Et la raison sauta aussitôt aux yeux de James : c'était sa fierté qui le murait dans le silence.

Il était bien placé pour le savoir... Sirius lui ressemblait en de nombreux points, dont celui ci. La meilleure solution était donc d'attendre, tout en incitant son ami à se libérer de ce poids. Or, James Potter était connu pour son manque flagrant de patience...

Il avait fini rapidement par craquer et, alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls, s'était énervé sur son meilleur ami au point de le plaquer brutalement contre un mur. Sa colère était aussitôt retombé en voyant l'expression de Sirius. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme pour supporter une douleur trop vive, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration s'était brusquement accélérée et James mis quelques secondes à comprendre.

D'un mouvement vif, il avait pris Sirius dans ses bras et l'avait serré contre lui. Comment sa mère avait-elle osé...? Elle avait demandé à son fils de venir dans un seul but : l'inciter à reprendre enfin le droit chemin, celui qu'avait toujours suivi Regulus. Et Sirius avait refusé... Car cela signifiait devenir un mangemort et de se liait au mage noir le plus puissant : Lord Voldemort.

Alors, elle l'avait puni. Pendant ses deux longues semaines, Sirius avait été torturé au sortilège Doloris et avait été enfermé dans la cave familiale, les poignets attachés par de lourdes chaînes. Le jeune homme avait rapidement arrêter de compter ses nombreuses tentatives pour s'enfuir de cet enfer.

Chacune représentait un échec, suivi d'une nouvelle punition quand sa mère devinait ses projets. Mais au moins, il ne lui avait jamais laissé le plaisir de l'entendre hurler sa douleur. Et James ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point cela avait dû être difficile...

Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sirius refusait d'agir contre sa famille. Il en avait bien le droit, non?! Sa mère avait employé à plusieurs reprises un sortilège impardonnable sur lui! Elle l'avait enfermé et attaché dans une cave! Sans eau, ni nourriture!

La réponse était pourtant simple : la famille Black était l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur existantes. Son influence était telle que personne ne pouvait véritablement agir contre elle. Pas même Dumbledore. Tout simplement car le directeur de l'école serait probablement la seule et unique personne susceptible d'affronter les Black en face, sans craindre une quelconque vengeance.

Ensuite, Sirius voulait garder le secret pour n'attirer aucune pitié venant de sa situation. Il en était parfaitement hors de question. A la place, il avait quitter la demeure familiale une fois pour toute. Une fois libéré, au lieu de se montrer docile après son long châtiment, il avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires et, une fois la nuit tombée, était parti.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours des vacances dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, à Londres. Ensuite, James avait insisté pour qu'il vienne habiter chez lui. Ses parents étaient déjà d'accord et sa chambre était bien assez grande pour accueillir une personne supplémentaire.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'a lui-même de se sentir autant frustré... Il aurait été jusqu'à laver les cheveux de Servillo lui-même SANS magie, pour embrasser Sirius ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Mais c'était perdue...

D'une part car le serpentard ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, avec ou sans magie. Ensuite car, de toute façon, il s'agissait d'un cas désespéré. Et enfin, à son humble avis, Sirius ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui.

Et oui, l'idée que son meilleur ami puisse agir de la même façon que lui pour cacher ses sentiments ne lui avaient même pas traverser l'esprit. Celui de son meilleur ami non plus d'ailleurs... L'intervention de Remus devint alors indispensable.

Il s'était promis de pas intervenir, à moins que la situation s'éternise trop longtemps. Or, ces deux énergumènes dissimulaient leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre depuis déjà cinq années! Chacun enchaînant les conquêtes aussi facilement que les retenues.

Fort heureusement, son instinct de loup-garou lui permettait de sentir plus précisément les moments où il pouvait agir afin de réussir son objectif. Et de deviner si ses efforts portaient leurs fruits ou non...

Au final, il réussit plus que bien. James et Sirius n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, et leurs bouches non plus! Et Remus ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient dans le dortoir quand personne ne s'y trouvait à part eux, ni comment la salle sur demande était aménagé quand ils s'en servaient...

Au moins, ils avaient la décence de ne pas rester coller comme des veracrasses en permanence. La vie à Poudlard avait repris son cours normalement. Sauf que, dorénavant, aucun des deux n'allait voir ailleurs. Jalousie oblige... Et ce des deux côtés!


End file.
